Long for Me
by untapdtreasure
Summary: Modern AU. She'd only wanted some of his attention, but she hadn't expected him to get upset. It was just a game, and he'd never taken it this seriously before.


Title: Long for Me  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Modern AU. She'd only wanted some of his attention, but she hadn't expected him to get upset. It was just a game, and he'd never taken it this seriously before.<br>A/N: Written for Aura. I hope you like it.

Marcus was so enthralled with the Silent Hill video game that he barely registered the front door opening and then closing. He grunted a 'hello' in response to the muffled words coming from toward the kitchen. No doubt she'd have his hide for getting consumed with such a frivolous endeavor, but he had the weekend off, and he had almost beat this entire level the night before when she decided to start distracting him, and his console had shut down with lack of activity and he had lost all his progress.

His tongue moved to his cheek as his concentration tripled at the extra gory part. The graphics of this game were his favorite, and the setting and plotline couldn't have been more up his alley. He grunted as he was attacked and shouted a curse at his television screen. "You fucking bastard."

"Watch your mouth, Marcus Kane," Abby eased herself down on the couch beside him, pulling her legs up to her chest. She frowned. "Oh shit, Marcus. You know this one freaks me out." Just as she got the words out of her mouth there was a screech that lead to her burying her face in her knees. "Marcus!"

He tore his eyes away from the screen for a millisecond and gave a snort. "Oh, Abby. Don't be so dramatic. This isn't even the scary part yet." He gripped the controller tighter as he was losing the tricky part. He ended up failing the mission and growling, "Oh fuck." But he at least had a midway save point. He hit continue as it flashed on the screen.

"Marcus!" Abby swatted his arm, dislodging the controller as she did so and it clattered to the floor and shut down the console in the process. "Oh!" Her hand flew to her mouth, trying to suppress her giggles.

He turned his head, face completely expressionless. "Why is it that I can't enjoy playing a game once in awhile? But that we're always going off to those galleries and independent film festivals. I don't sabotage our outings, but you are always causing mayhem. Explain yourself please."

Abby sobered almost immediately. She sat up straighter. "Marcus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She chewed at the inside of her cheek. She was completely at a loss for words. She reached to touch his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I just missed you today is all." She'd only wanted some of his attention, but she hadn't expected him to get upset. It was just a game, and he'd never taken it this seriously before.

He turned then, seeing the pain in her eyes. He shifted and leaned over to catch her frowning lips in a chaste kiss before pinning her to the couch and managing to get between her legs with his body. His fingers danced along her hips and then up to her ribs. He couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips. "So you forgot how to ask politely?" he teased as he kept tickling her.

She struggled, laughter like music floated through the air. She tried to push him off as she begged, "Stop. Oh God! Stop!" She tried to use her feet to push him away, but he had an advantage over her. Strength. She was laughing so hard her chest was heaving with gasps between peals of laughter. "Marcus!"

He finally stopped tickling her and pinned her hands over her head. "A please would be nice." He looked down at her, eyes flashing with a want so strong that she met him half way for a kiss. The kiss was hard and hungry.

When her hands were released, she took the liberty of removing him of his shirt. Her nails raked down his back as his lips moved down her neck. She arched her back, pressing her chest against his. A moan slid passed her lips as he managed to get a hand into her hospital scrubs and find her core.

He cupped it seductively. "Abby," he whimpered as he slid the cotton material of her panties aside and teased her with the tips of his fingers before driving two of the digits home. He felt her tighten around his knuckles as he started his slow motions in and out of her. She was slick with desire, a desire for him.

She moved her hands up his bare back, coming to rest on his shoulders. Her nails bit into the skin, leaving half moon marks only for her fingers to relax and shift and dig in again. "Oh fuck..."

"Language," he hissed against her ear. His fingers increased their tempo as he focused on kissing every inch of her skin that was within reach. "You shouldn't be rewarded for annihilating my progress, but you're just too damned irresistible."

She moved one hand up his neck and into his hair. "I said I was sorry." Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she neared her peak. "Marcus, there. There. Please?" she whined.

He licked her neck before nibbling. He obliged her, stroking her faster as he felt her clenching. "Come on, Abigail. That's it. That's it, sweetheart." His breath was hot on her neck.

She came hard around his fingers and buried her face against his neck. "Oh my God, Marcus. Marcus, I need you. I want you." Her hands lazily slid down his arms and moved to his waist before managing to get the button on his jeans undone and the zipper unzipped. Her hand slipped into his underwear, gripping him hard at the base. She moaned as she felt how ready he already was. "Take them off," she begged.

The front door slammed, causing them to pull away from one another. Abby's hair was in complete disarray. Her clothes rumpled and pushed to odd angles. "Clarke!" she managed to hiss before grabbing his shirt and thrusting it at him.

He had just begun to pull it over his head when he heard the younger Griffin's startled gasp. He yanked his head through the hole and met her eyes.

Abby quickly adjusted her clothes. She felt her cheeks burn hot from embarrassment at being caught making out on the couch."We didn't expect you until later. Thought you were going to Raven's to study."

Clarke's throat burned, drawing in a ragged breath. She wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what she'd walked in on. "Oh. Um, I, I forgot a book. Just..." She gestured toward the stairs and then hurried up them.

Marcus sat staring at the blue screen on the TV. He had pulled a couch pillow onto his lap to hide his undone fly. He cheekily stammered, "Next time, I bet you just let me play the game and hide your face."

She smirked. "Doubt it."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Abby, you are incorrigible." He bent, picking up the controller and restarting the console and reloading his game. "Least I thought to save it this time."

And there was Abby huddled against his arm, knees drawn to her chest and hiding her face as he slayed the monsters of Silent Hill. He chuckled as her hand tightened on his arm. "You're really going to freak when you see the big bad."

And that's how Clarke found them when she hurried back down the stairs with her book in hand. "I'll call before coming home." She wasn't about to witness that again. Next time could be a hundred times worse.

"Be careful," both Abby and Marcus chimed as the front door slammed. The mood was temporarily derailed, and he got to enjoy his game without it being turned off, and she got to just be with him while he did something he enjoyed.

Give and take. Push and pull. It's what worked for them.


End file.
